Hermione's Story
by C.E.Blade
Summary: What would have happened if Hermione had been born into a magical family instead of a muggle one? Would she be in Gryffindor? What about Harry, are they friends? Follow Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Draco's twin sister(?) through their time in Hogwarts and see. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story!. This one is a Dramonie and it is my first time writing one. My last story called, "A Change in Time" is a Rose/Scorp fic. This story will be a little slow going at first, but it will pick up I promise. I have the ending in mind already, but I'm not sure if I want to split this up into multiple stories, (7 total, one for each school year with an epilogue at the end of the last one, or 3 stories with the first being years 1-3, second being 4 & 5 and the third being 6 & 7) or have it be one really lone story like 100+ chapters. I guess I will decide a little later on. For now, let's get to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own my ideas and the character of Delphina.

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

"Mum is it time to go yet? I cannot wait to finally be able to get all my supplies. Oh, this is so exciting. I cannot wait for term to start. I wonder what house I will get? As long as it is not Hufflepuff I am good." Hermione Granger spit out so fast her mother barely had time to process what the young girl said.

"Yes, sweetie it is time to go. I am so glad you are excited, let's get there before it gets too crowded, you know how your father is with crowd's dear." Jean, Hermione's loving mother stated. "Where is your father?" She said as an afterthought.

"Right here love." Michael, Jean's husband, and Hermione's father spoke as he leaned to give is darling wife a kiss. "Let's get a move on troops, Hermione is about to explode." He laughed.

The Granger family then headed out of their simple country cottage and walked to the apparition point. The Granger's, who are a pureblood family, are one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding world, but unlike most purebloods, they live in a modest home and not a manor. This is partly to them being considered blood traitors for not being followers of The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named, Voldy, or whatever they want to call him. The Granger's did not care however, they did not believe that anyone, magical or not, muggleborn or not, should be treated how His followers treated them.

"You know Hermione, your mother was a Ravenclaw and I was a Slytherin. We will be proud and love you no matter what house you get. It would be really cool though if you got sorted into one of those two." Her father stated as they were about to apparate. Hermione nodded agreeing in her head to what her father said.

* * *

Malfoy…the name struck fear into the hearts of many. The Malfoy's, you see, are well respected in the Wizarding World. They are one of the oldest pureblood families, and they have that air about them that says, "Mess with us and you will get what is coming to you." Lucius, dear old Lucius followed in the ways of the Dark Lord before his downfall. Since then he has renounced his ways, but many fear that it is all a façade. He insists that it is the truth and that he does not want to raise his son, Draco and his twin sister Delphina, to believe such a "waste of space" as he often referred to him. The twins would be starting Hogwarts this year and could not be happier. Little did they know of the great adventures that would await them.

"Mom, Dad, Draco, its time to go. We don't want to wait around all day to get our supplies, do we?" Delphina called out. She was a spitting image of her mother Narcissa, Cissy as she liked to be called, with her platinum blonde hair with brown weaving through it, except for her eyes, she had eyes like Draco, steal, grey piercing eyes.

"Del, keep your pants on, we are coming!" Draco called out. He liked calling his sister Del, it drove her crazy cause it got under her skin and he loves getting under her skin.

"Now, Now Draco, be nice to your sister. No sense in teasing her when you know she can pin you down easily in a fight." Lucius fake drawled as they descended the stair to the main lobby of the Malfoy Mansion. They like most all pureblood families live in a very extravagant mansion. They wanted to show off their money, and boy did they show it off.

"Yes, father. Sorry, Delphina, it won't happen again." Draco apologized with a smirk. Delphina knew he didn't mean it but was glad he was saying it if nothing else she knew how much he HATED apologizing.

"Let's get going children before the crowds get too bad." Their loving mother Cissy called out. So, the four of them headed off to what would be an interesting start to an interesting year.

* * *

Hermione and her parents walked into Ollivander's wand shop at just the same time that Draco and his family were walking in. No one noticed each other at first, Hermione and her parents walking to one side of the shop and Draco and his family to the other. It wasn't until Ollivander called out that the two families noticed each other. The families knew of each other, and why wouldn't they. All pureblood families know of each other, especially ones that are considered blood traitors. The adults, having not run into each other for a very long time, did not know what to say to each other. The kids, however, had no idea what was really going on, decided to chat.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. Are you here to get a wand? Of course, you are, why would you be here if you weren't. I'm so excited because this is my first year of Hogwarts. I cannot wait to get there, I have read all about it in Hogwarts A History. I don't know what house I want to be sorted in. Well, I don't want to be sorted into Hufflepuff for sure, Ravenclaw or Slytherin wouldn't be too bad, and I guess Gryffindor would be okay. Sorry, I'm rambling, I get nervous and ramble when I meet new people. I'll be quiet now." Hermione blushed at having been rambling on like that.

Draco and Delphina found it amusing and just chuckled slightly. "That's quite alright Hermione, I'm Delphina and this is my twin brother Draco. It is our first year at Hogwarts too and I couldn't be more excited. I can't say for sure if my brother feels the same way." She nodded over to Draco who, after chuckling was now standing staring at Hermione as if trying to figure her out, like she is a great puzzle that he wants to solve.

"Sorry, I was off in my own thoughts, what did you say sis?" Draco replied a moment or two later.

"I was asking if you are just as excited as Hermione and me for Hogwarts." Oh, you know I'm excited, I'm super excited sis."

It was at this point that the adults had finally spoken up. "Lucius, Cissy, it is nice to see you again. Your children look like the spitting image of you two. They look like wonderful children." Jean spoke up. "Your daughter is the spitting image of you Jean, she is so beautiful, you better keep a close eye on her for boys will be throwing themselves at her feet as she grows." Came Lucius' reply, as he saw how his own son was staring at Hermione like she was the most beautiful thing in the world already, despite them having just seen each other for the first time in years, and them being only eleven.

"One hopes that the children have a great year this year, it will be nice if our children end up in the same house together, they would all get along so well, and it would be nice for Hermione to have a friendly face to see, seeing as she doesn't have many friends. She prefers her books and to study versus going out and making friends." Came Michael's reply.

The Malfoy's agreed, they never have had a problem with the Granger's as they themselves have been looked at as blood traitor's now and again with their proclamations against Voldy. What no one in that shop knew was that the three of them would become great friends with a certain Mr. Harry Potter and they would be such a tight-knit group of friends. Fate is having so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Go Now?

Chapter 2: Time To Go Now?

Hey, guys, I'm back with the next chapter. Thank you so much to all of you that are reading this. Also, a huge thank you to those of you have reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It means a lot to me. Just so you know I do not usually get to post two chapters this close together. RL keeps me busy, but I will at least post one chapter a week, maybe two if I am lucky.

The breaks in the story are for a scene break. The view will always be in the general view, but there are times that I will show you the same thing from different points of view or if two things are going on at the same time in the same or different areas. I will try to let you know in the notes before the chapter, so you do not get lost. The chapters should stay in the same length of 1,000-1,500 words. Any more than thay and I will split the chapter up. Enough of my rambling now on with the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did though the story would not just revolve around him, it would be more like this.

* * *

It was finally the big day. Time to ride the Hogwarts Express and start their new lives. Hermione had kept in contact with Draco and Delphina over the days after their meeting in Ollivander's. Even the adults kept in contact and both Jean and Cissy were planning parties for the holidays when the kids would be home. Things were going so well.

Hermione's parents were so happy that Hermione had finally made some friends that would be going to the same school as she. Up until then her friends, the few she had were muggles and once she started showing her magic, she couldn't hang around them anymore. Before she met Draco and Delphina she did have one friend from the magical world though, but she was a third-year student at Beauxbatons Academy, so they didn't get to hang out much anymore. This was the happiest she had been in a long time and her parents hoped she stayed that way.

"Hermione are you ready to go? We need to leave soon so we can get to the platform. The train leaves precisely at 11 o'clock and we do not want you to miss it." Jean yelled up to her daughters' room. Little did she know; her daughter was already outside waiting for her parents, so they could leave.

"Jean, there is no use shouting up to her room, she hasn't been up there for the last hour. She is outside waiting for us." Michael sweetly spoke to his wife. "How did you know she was out there and when were you going to tell me?" Jean questioned in return? "I saw her walk by use while we were talking, I assumed you saw her too." He cheekily replied.

Hermione was peeking around the corner of the house watching her parents when a snowy white owl swooped down dropping a letter in her hands. The owl then rushed off, obviously being told not to wait for a response. The letter was short and simple, but it made her light up in said and now she was even more excited than ever to leave.

 _Hermione,_

 _Can't wait to see you again. Hope we get sorted in the same house. We will talk on the train. We will have a spot saved in the back for you to join us._

 _-D.L.M._

Hermione instantly knew it was Draco that had sent her the letter. For one he always signed his initials only and the second reason was Delphina's middle name started with a C, as her middle name is her mothers nickname Cissy. Soon after she read the letter her parents walked out and they headed to the apparition point once again this time with the train station in mind. It was a short trip and then they were walking down the walkway to platforms 9 and 10. Her parents had explained to her before what she was to be doing, but now she was a bit nervous to do it. Knowing her parents would never play a trick on her she walked straight at the wall and was instantly transported to platform 9 ¾. Hogwarts, she is one step closer, here she comes.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away from Hermione, Draco and Delphina were getting ready to head out as well. Both children were excited for school, albeit for different reasons. Delphina was excited to learn and see what house she would be sorted into, she was also excited to see Hermione again. The two had become fast friends over the last few days since their initial meeting and she was so glad to find a nice girl her age, versus the ones around where they live.

Draco on the other hand, well he didn't care what house he was sorted into (or so he says, he just wants to end up in the same house as her) he was just excited to see Hermione again. He has been enjoying writing to her, but it just wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see her again, see her honey-colored eyes and her wavy chestnut hair. He didn't completely understand it, but hey he was only eleven, he would get it someday.

"Draco, Delphina its time to go. We don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express. It leaves at exactly 11 o'clock." Cissy called out to them, almost repeating the exact same thing that Jean said to Hermione.

"Coming mother." "Coming mom" the two of them yelled out. Quickly Draco scribbled a note and sent it off with one of their snowy owls before heading down the stairs. Delphina having caught sight of the owl heading off questioned her dear twin brother. "Who is the letter for Draco?" "Letter? What letter?" Can his cheeky reply. Delphina knew better though and knew he was just playing with her.

"What did you tell Hermione?" She queried. "Okay, you got me. I just told her that I can't wait to see her again, that I hope we all get sorted into the same house, and that we will save her a spot on the train. Is there a problem with that?"

Before Delphina had a chance to say anything. Their mother and father had come up and apparated the four of them away to Kings Cross and off to the Hogwarts Express and onto the start of their next journey,


	3. Chapter 3: Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Harry Potter

Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me these last two chapters. It is so nice to see that you guys like my story. Sorry, it has taken so long to post this chapter. RL got crazy for a little bit there, but now that it has settled down I have had a chance to write this chapter. Hopefully, I can get more written over the weekend, we will see.

Yes, I know the story is a little slow going, but I promise it will pick up. I am still trying to set the groundwork for the main characters.

This chapter is a bit different than the last two. This is all about Harry. After this chapter, we will pick back up where we left off with everyone arriving on the platform and meeting again or for the first time.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (SIGH)…. Now on with the story

* * *

He laid in the cupboard under the stairs. He liked to go hide there and get away from his family. The boy with the lightning bolt scar and the emerald green eyes, Harry Potter. He thought back to how things were up until a week ago. His aunt, uncle, and cousin, the Dursley's, used to abuse him and try to make his life a living nightmare. They used to tell him that the things he saw and did that were magical were just made up in his mind. The truth is, they feared him. When he was placed on their doorstep eleven years ago, a note was left explaining that they were to keep him in the dark about magic no matter what. Being that they knew about magic because Harry's mother and aunt were sisters, they did just that.

Well, they tried, and they tried, but Harry was just a curious lad, eventually, they could not hide it anymore. They wrote a letter to the person that left Harry with them saying that they could not handle him anymore and for them to come to take him away. Harry was hurting their son Dudley and Petunia and Vernon wanted to care for the boy no more. Had Dumbledore gotten the letter he would have told him off. Seeing as how he was nowhere to be found the day the letter was delivered; Professors McGonagall and Snape received the letter. They were outraged when they read of all the things the Dursley's had done to the young Potter boy that they acted.

"Snape, I know you feel ill will towards the boy because of his parents, but please try to at least act civil when you see him, otherwise he will not leave and then the abuse will start all over, only this time worse." McGonagall harshly whispered to Snape as they walked up the drive to number 4 Privet Drive.

"Minny, trust me I will behave. I am just as furious at Dumbledore as you are. The fact that we are lying to him makes this more fun." Snape drawled in an amused tone. He might seem scary with his don't talk to me appearance, but deep down he is just a softy.

Professor McGonagall just laughed. They quickly knocked on the door and Vernon Dursley answered the door. "What do you want you filthy looking animals. WE DON'T WANT WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE SELLING." He all but screamed at them before trying to slam the door.

Professor Snape, being the clever man, he is, simply placed his foot in the doorway. "We have come to collect young Mr. Potter from your presence and take him back to our world where you will not see him until the summer," Snape spoke as this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We do not want him to come back at all."

"That is out of my control, once Dumbledore finds out what has happened, he will be sure to ship the boy back to you every summer until he is of age in our world, or unless you become unfit to care for him. Even though you are unfit to care for him, our Headmaster will overlook it just to make sure the boy stays where he wants him too. However, if you say you refuse to take care of him or threaten his life, then we can arrange something where you will not have to worry about the boy."

"If that boy comes back here ever again, I will kill him. He has made our lives miserable ever since he arrived here."

"Works for us." Then Professor Snape and McGonagall obliviated the Dursley's, grabbed Harry and apparated away.

They landed just outside of The Leaky Cauldron and Harry all but jumped out of their arms screaming. "What did you do? Where are we? Why did you take me away?"

"We saved you from your crazy family, we made them forget you existed, and we are right outside Diagon Alley. We took you away because we got the letter about you being abused because you are different. We are going to find you a place to stay until the school year starts then you will reside in the castle. After the year is over, we will decide where you will stay during the summer from there." Snap rattled off like it was nothing new.

"What do you mean different?" He asked.

"You are a wizard, Harry. All the unexplainable things you did in life, that was done with magic. We are professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We teach you how to harness and use your magic the way it is meant to be used. There are good and bad witches and wizards out there and we show you the good way and how to defend yourself against the bad."

Harry soaked all the information in and then all the things he had done that he couldn't explain made sense. "Okay." He said. "What do we do now?"

"We get your supplies and then you will stay here for the night, in the morning one of us will arrive and take you to Kings Cross and make sure you make it to the Hogwarts Express, so you can join us at Hogwarts."

That is just what they did. Harry was so excited, he got all his supplies plus the two professors bought him is very own pet owl. Harry could not wait to get to school. He barely slept that night. However, he was awake and ready to go the next morning when Professor McGonagall came in to take him to the train. "Okay now, this is where I leave you. Walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 then you will make it to the platform for the Hogwarts Express. From there the attendants can help you with where to go. I must head back to the school, I will see you later tonight."

Before Harry could ask any question, she was gone. He was nervous as to what to do until he saw a family of redheads coming his way. They stopped in front of the wall where he was at, the mother shouting out to each of her boys to head through. Harry watched until she was down to her last boy. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get through…?"

"Is it your first time to Hogwarts?" At this Harry nodded. "Not to worry it is Ron's first time too. Just run at the wall and you will be there in no time. Do it at a run if you are nervous." Molly stated. So that is just what he did. In no time he was on the platform heading to the train, ready to start a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4: The Platform

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that it has been so long. Real life has got crazy with my family and my little ones keeping me super busy. Chapters will come out every randomly, but I promise I am not going to abandon this book. This book might go into hiatus as I am writing my first original story, but as I said I will no abandon this book.

This chapter and the one that comes after might seem like a bit of filler. I didn't want to go from introducing everyone to straight to Hogwarts. The beginning of this chapter is briefely in Harry's point of view and then it switches to the general view. I will not the change so you don't get confused. I hope you enjoy it. On with the story.

Of course I don't own Harry Potter...although I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 4: Platform 9 3/4

Harry's POV

When Harry Potter made it through to the platform, he was not sure what he thought he would see. What he did see however made him feel full of joy. There were hundreds of children there who were just like him. He was so excited that he couldn't wait to get on the train and hopefully make some new friends. Harry walked over to the train and unloaded his trolley. He then boarded the train and looked for a compartment to sit in. He was unsure if he should find one that was empty and sit on his own or try his luck and see if he could make some friends on the ride to Hogwarts. Little did he know he was about to run in too three people that he would become lifelong friends with.

General POV

Hermione was so excited when she and her parents arrived on Platform 9 3/4. She searched frantically for Draco and Delphina, she was so excited to see them again. It felt like she hadn't seen or talked to them in ages, even though it really had only been just that morning when she got Draco's owl, still she couldn't wait to see her new friends again. The thought of getting to hang out with them all the time made her heart soar, especially when she thought of Draco. She wasn't sure why but filed that information away to think on later.

"Hermione dear calm down, I'm sure your friends will be arriving any moment," her mother spoke to her. As her mother finished her statement Hermione all but squealed when she saw the unmistakable blonde hair that belonged to her friends. Having spotted them in the crowd, Hermione dragged her parents over to the Malfoy family to exchange pleasantries before the children boarded the train.

"DRACO! DELPHINA!" Hermione shouted over the noisy crowd.

Upon hearing their names being called the twins turned in the direction of the voice and smiled as the realized that it was Hermione calling out to them. They smiled and waved her and her family over. Pleasantries were exchanged as soon as the family came to a stop in front of the twins. The adults talking about what houses they thought the children would be in.

"It has always been that Malfoy's have been sorted into the house of Slytherin, however I think these two might change that." Lucius spoke to the Granger's. "Delphina is exceptionally witty and book smart, I would not be surprised if she ended up in Ravenclaw. Draco is brave and courageous, with a dash of cunningness to him, I have a feeling he could end up in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. No matter where they are sorted it will not matter. We are just so proud that they are going to the best wizarding school there is. Where do you think Hermione will be sorted to?"

"It is hard to tell." Replied Jean. "Hermione is loyal to her family, both by blood and those she deems family, like you all. She is very brave and courageous, book smart, witty, and cunning. So, she could end up in any house. I think she secretly wants to be where ever your children end up, but if you ask her, she will say anywhere but Hufflepuff. She doesn't want be associated with a group that only looks out for themselves and their little house only and doesn't want to make friends outside their house."

The adults all nodded their heads in agreement and the children too, having been standing by listening to the adults as they pondered in their heads what house they would be in. Before they knew it, they all heard a voice shouting. "The train will be leaving in 10 minutes. Any students not on the train need to come aboard now before they are left behind."

The children quickly hugged their parent's goodbye and headed for the train. Of course, not before they all promised to write as soon as they could about the house they were sorted in and promises to continue to write as often as possible during the term. The children agreed and headed off to find a place to sit.

It wasn't long before they realized that pretty much every compartment was full and they would not be getting one to themselves. They then came across a compartment that contained a single young boy. Draco took charge and opened the door slightly.

"Hi, I'm Draco. This is my twin sister Delphina and our good friend Hermione. Every other compartment is full and we would really like to all sit together on the ride, so we were wondering if you wouldn't mind letting us sit with you."

"I don't mind at all. It is nice to meet you all." Harry spoke as he looked up. Hermione noticed something on his forehead and wondered if he was the boy who lived. She figured it wouldn't hurt to find out.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind, what is your name?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have told you that already. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. What house or houses do you think all of the students should be sorted in? Please Review and let me know. The house or houses with the most votes will be what I use.


End file.
